mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Hammond
Rick Hammond joined MEC in March right after the election of David Delaney to the presidency. He mainly stayed in the background flirting with the idea of running. After the removal of Dank Underwood from the senate he announced he would participate in the jungle primary, he came fourth in the race and was removed from the second round. Hammond then mainly stayed in the background making analysis of house and senate elections. Hammond then became a major supporter of the abolishment of the Board of Directors after Chris Miller rigged the May 2018 house elections. Following it's removal by Ethan Kelly, the admin council was created, Hammond ran for it but then announced he would pull out. After the resignation of President Trey Cranfield, moderator Uberfeld asked the community if they wanted to get rid of the AC. 65% voted in favour, Hammond suggested a direct democracy to take it's place. In June 2018 Rick Hammond announced his candidacy for District Three House after Jon S. Überfeld retired. This however did not last long as after Portillo entered the race he announced he would end his campaign and run for the District Three Senate under a three party unity ticket, R He was then appointed ambassador to the International Civil Aviation Organisation by Former President Tom Kirkman. Rick Hammond ran for District Two House but was unsuccessful against Dom Coms in the democratic primary. Rick Hammond won the democratic nomination for D6 House in November 2018. And won the House in a three party race Life Before Politics Early Life Rick Hammond was born in Houston, Texas, to Rick Hammond Sr. and to Reyna Hammond in December 1990. He lived there for 3 years before moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico. He went to a private boys school from the age of five to 18. College Years He lived there until he was 18 when he moved to Boston for five years and completed a double degree in Law and Marketing. At Harvard he met Ethan Lee who was studying Law and shortly became his boyfriend. He received the top of his class in Marketing and Second in Law (only to be combated by Ethan). Boeing Years Aged 23 (In 2013) he was hired as Boeing's Deputy Marketing Director, he soon became the director in 2014. In 2017 He won an award for the most innovative marketing and was credited with the large success of the Boeing 787 Dreamliner. In September 2017 the CEO of Boeing announced he would give the role as Deputy Chairman in February. After the Board of Directors of Boeing announced that the incumbent CEO would not be renominated, Rick Hammond resigned. Early Political Career Early Politics After Rick Hammond left Boeing he announced he would run for D2 House as an Independent. he received around 5% of the vote. He then Joined the Republican Party as a centrist. He ran a campaign for the District One Senate Open Primary after the expulsion of Dank Underwood, he came 4th in the Open Primary receiving 17% of the Vote. District Three House Campaign After the Election of Trey Cranfield to the Presidency, he announced that he was Running for District Three House. He was mainly uncontested for the nomination, as he was running under a unity ticket as a transition to the Democratic Party. However Former VP Joe Portillo ran for the seat, he then saw that he was loosing and dropped out. District Three Senate Campaign Rick and Ethan would then move back to his childhood home of Albuquerque (NM) and began to run a campaign against former Majority Leader Rickey Adams. He stayed out in a close race, running under a unity ticket. However due to the fact that he was running under a unity ticket he was excluded from the ballot. He would then endorse Adams and fully join the Democratic Party. ICAO Ambassadorship In August 2018. Tom Kirkman announced he would be the ICAO Ambassador due to his Boeing career. He now commutes from Albuquerque to Montreal whenever needed. As Ambassador Hammond has reopened the investigation into MH370. District Two House Campaign Rick Hammond entered the D3 house race in september, he started off in a competitive primary but it soon became safe for Dom Cons. He lost to Dom by a 35 point margin. District Six House Campaign Two weeks before the November House Elections Hammond declared his candidacy for District Six House. He started off in single digits but was soon able to close the gap between independent front runner Joe Szymanski. Republican Candidate and Former representative Kameron Scott stayed inactive during the campaign. Before the primary was leading Szymanski by around 10 points. Hammond won the democratic primary unopposed with 80% of the vote. Some called this the end to his campaign and expected him to lose badly to Szymanski. After the primary most pollsters gave the race Lean, Tilt Ind or Toss up. But as the election neared Hammond gained more momentum. Some pollsters gave the race to be Lean DEM with projections of 1-5 for Hammond. Results At the start of the election Hammond maintained a small lead of 4-5 votes against Scott and Syzmanski who were tied. Rickey Adams projected the race for Hammond at four AM eastern just four hours after polls opened. But an hour later Hammond's lead had dropped to just 3 votes and Rickey withdrew his projection for Hammond. From around 12pm onwards Hammond's lead shot up to around 10 votes leading to the media projecting the race for Rick Hammond. At 3pm EST Joe Syzmanski conceded the race, Scott never conceded the race. Hammond declared victory at 4:30pm EST and congratulated Scott and Syzmanski. At 12am Sunday the 11th Tom Kirkman confirmed that Rick hammond was the victor. As Representative Rick Hammond will be sworn in by outgoing speaker Aaron Stemann on Wednesday the 14th of November Electoral Results D2 House Democratic Primary October 2018 = D6 House Democratic Primary November 2018 D6 House November 2018 = Category:People